


If You Insist

by MamaJude



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Suggestive, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaJude/pseuds/MamaJude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude found the idea of wetting himself in Alvin's lap more appealing than perhaps he should have, but still, when the situation presented itself to do just that, he couldn't help but feel rather anxious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Insist

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written an actual omorashi thing and this is kind of garbage, but I figured I'd share. X'D

It started out innocently enough, as just a quiet evening in at Alvin's place: talking about work, watching some television, maybe cuddling for a bit on the couch before bed. Although they weren't exactly strangers to intimacy with each other, having been together for so long, Jude had to admit he hadn't really been expecting things to turn romantic so late into the night, considering how mundane the rest of the time had been.

He'd intended to excuse himself for a moment just before bed to use the restroom—not anticipating that Alvin’s gentle kisses would turn into a tight embrace so swiftly. He'd scooped the boy up onto his lap and Jude would have sworn he was holding on for dear life. He couldn't move, but the growing pressure in his lower abdomen told him that perhaps it would be worth risking the slight embarrassment to give Alvin notice of that, at the very least...

“Alvin, um...” he mumbled when finally their lips parted long enough for him to catch his breath, “I'll be right back.”

“What could possibly be so important?” The way he lifted an eyebrow mischievously made Jude sure he just wanted to make him actually say it, much to his frustration. He always did like picking on him when it came to stuff like this. Not to say he didn’t love being teased--he knew he had “unusual tastes”, to put it lightly, and if this was the closest he could get to his strange fantasy, he was content in having at least that much--but really, it wasn’t like he could just ask Alvin to let him…

He erased the idea from his mind. Absolutely not; that was not an option.

‘How long was he going to do this?’ he wondered, almost out loud. Now that he’d started thinking consciously about the weight in his bladder, it felt like it was only a short matter of time before it would be too much to bear.

The man had a thing for being in control. That was surely the only reason he got off on watching Jude wriggling helplessly in his lap, begging him to let him go. Still, if ever there was a time to test the waters, so to speak, this would certainly be it… He was being held so tightly he could barely move, let alone get up; he’d given more than enough of a fair warning that his body couldn’t hold out much longer, too; not to mention that at this point, Alvin all but deserved the consequences of his actions, anyway--!

He blushed bright at the mere idea of it. Wouldn’t it be nice, though? Alvin probably wouldn’t agree on that, but maybe if he offered to take a shower with him afterwards he might not be so upset by it…

“How’re you holding up?” the man in question asked, his signature smug grin making Jude all the more tempted to just give in to his urge. Not that he had much of a choice anymore, he realized--unless he let go right now, he doubted he would even make it to the bathroom. Maybe the trash bin, at best, but he was beyond making a dignified escape from the torture now.  
He shuffled uncomfortably, his face erupting with red-hot embarrassment.

“I… I can’t hold it--!” The pros and cons he’d been trying to weigh in his head vanished. There was no room for that right anymore, considering his bladder required all of his focus at the moment. He tugged on his lover’s scarf with a desperate grunt, eyes pleading to be released from his unyielding embrace. He did his best to squeeze his legs together and fidgeted forward and back in the man’s lap, but it was little help to his cause.

His captor showed no signs of budging, either. “Mm, can’t hold it anymore?” he teased, chuckling. “You really are just a kid, huh?”

“Nn-ngh… I-I--” Confident that he wouldn’t be able to get away anymore anyway, one of Alvin’s hands made it’s way down to the boy’s waist and pressed down ever-so-slightly, his fingers massaging the tender spot. Even that, it was too much. With another yelp, which he did his best to hold back to no avail, the first spurt of warm liquid escaped him and a small wet spot appeared in the crotch of his pants.

So humiliating--! But he couldn’t deny that the accompanying sensation was a pleasant one. His body ached for relief even more now, now that it’d had a taste of it.

He tilted his head away from Alvin; he must not have cared too much, considering he hadn’t budged, but he couldn’t bear to make eye contact with him just then. Tentatively, and using every ounce of willpower he had to keep it under control, he decided to let just a few more drops go to see how his partner would react. The spot grew noticeably, enough that finally he thought he should confirm that it was okay…

Nervous, unintentionally pleading eyes turned back to face the man more clearly, and Jude noted that the older man seemed more… amused, maybe, than anything. A small spasm shook his body--he was so desperate now, it was beginning to hurt. “What’re you waiting for, kiddo?” That was the only ‘okay’ he needed. Knowing he had permission, his body clenched up shyly for just a moment before he let the aching muscles relax. Finally.

His pee was coming out fast, and he was aware that both he and Alvin’s clothes were soaked quite thoroughly long before he was done. This would surely be one big mess to clean up in the wake of it all, though he would take responsibility for that entirely when all was said and done. “Man, did you hold it all day or something?” Alvin commented, running his fingers gently through Jude’s hair.

“N-not really.” He huffed and pulled at the crotch of his pants.“Can I take these off to finish…?” He didn’t wait for a response before unzipping the trousers and sliding his member free from the clinging fabric, his steady stream now directed at Alvin’s drenched trousers. The quiet pattering filled the heavy--but surprisingly, not uncomfortable--silence between them until at last the flow faltered and the last few drops spilled out. Jude let out a relieved sigh, panting softly as he tried to catch his breath.

Still, he knew that he should probably start preparing for the consequences, and he hung his head. He fidgeted, trying to cover up his embarrassingly exposed arousal with little success. “I’ll clean this up,” he said quickly, starting to edge away, “and then I should probably get going…”

His boyfriend stopped him from getting too far off, wrapping his arms around his back with a frown. “Get going?” He leaned in to kiss Jude’s forehead. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” he apologized, “I just assumed you were… into this kind of thing, I guess.”

Was he that obvious? In hindsight, he supposed he hadn’t been subtle, really. He’d never actually wet himself like this, but he did make a bit of a show of holding it more often than not when Alvin was teasing him. He’d never thought much of it, really. “Wait, you’re not mad?” Even despite the older man being the one to instigate this, part of him had been convinced he would be upset.

“What do I have to be mad about? I was the one holding you down. I mean, this isn’t really my thing,” he muttered, messing with his hair and blushing ever so faintly, “but damn, you’re cute.” He winked and stole a glance downward. “Now then, first thing’s first, why don’t we deal with that? We can clean this up afterwards.” Jude nodded eagerly.

 

 


End file.
